


George is a... maid?

by orphan_account



Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Dream is Fucking Rich, Femboy GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Maids, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Truth or Dare, based off of persona 5, dream is a simp, dreamnotfound, george is somehow in florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream/GeorgeOne day on the SMP when both Sapnap and Dream weren't streaming, they played a game of truth or dare, one of these dares being Dream had to call a maid service... Of course Sapnap needed proof when he eventually did so they agreed to call through the whole experience.Dream will never trust a texan again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Clay | Dream, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	George is a... maid?

Dream fiddled with the strings on his hoodie, clicking together the metal ends nervously “Sapnap, are you sure this is this legal?”

Short lived laughter erupted from his speakers “Pfft do you even hear yourself right now? Of course it’s legal idiot. Stop worrying so much, she’s probably nearly there” His shit eating grin pissed Dream off a little, not out of anger but why he wasn’t in his place instead.

“What if they find out who I am-” Dream began to say before being cut off by the ring of his obnoxious doorbell. “Dude!” He whispered screeched, his head switching from looking at Sapnap on facetime, then back to his front door.

“Good Evening… I’m from the Manberg housekeeping service” A clear female voice rang out behind the door.  _ Were they british?  _

_ Is this really happening?  _

“Fuck shit I’m not mentally prepared-” Cursing to himself, this isn’t how Dream wanted to spend his Sunday afternoon at all.

“Oh uh, the doors open…Um, May I come in?” 

Sapnap giggled, his camera only showing his crinkled eyes “Yo Dream, have fun with your maid~”

All hope Dream had in humanity just dissappeared,“Oh come on."  _ Sapnap was not just about to bail on him- Sapnap promised to stay! That was part of the deal! _

Sapnap muted, deafened and turned off his camera.  _ That asshole. _

Dream cussed himself out before making a mental note that Truth or Dare was the shittiest game to ever exist.

The door clicked open softly with the clicking of heels following behind. “Excuse me, Oh there you are! My name is, uh, Gianna! your maid for today.” She said, equally as cheerful as she sounded behind the door as she was on the opposite side.

Even if she seemed perfectly normal, Dream couldn’t bear to face the woman in his home no matter how much money he was paid. Especially since it wasn’t  _ actually  _ until now that Sapnap, but more so Dream realised the consequences of what they had just brought upon themselves... it was too late to back out now.

Dream’s voice was quite literally caught in his throat, the room felt like the nickelodeon hot tub all over again. “Nice to meet you” was all he could spit out without fearing his voice cracking horribly.

“What would you like me to get started on? Our services include cooking, cleaning, laundry-” Gianna moved unfortunately closer to Dream, peering her head around trying to get a good look at his face. “Perhaps one of our special services?” She stood on her tippy toes, whispering into Dreams left ear as best as she could.

“Ah- uhm…” He could only awkwardly move his head once more to hide his reddening face, if he could die at any moment he’d chosen now to perfect.

Dream took a step away from Gianna, still not making eye contact once- well at least properly because he was now faced towards his roof to floor windows in his living room, seeing her in the reflection.

She was stood two steps behind Dream, wearing a blue apron maid dress with two pigtails in her hair. She looked kind of cute, no- actually, she was really cute but the more he looked... "Wait,” Dream began, “Hold on, you look.. familiar...” He thought it was a little creepy but the thought of how similar brown eyes and soft yet visible jawline she had to George it was frightening. _He wasn’t just… overreacting right?_

The maid laughed obnoxiously loud, holding her pink face in her hands. “How flattering!” was all she could spit out before facing away from the boy.

Something was up. “Did you happen to request me specifically?” She asked, resting one hand on the right side of her hip, smiling suspiciously.

“Wait are you…” Dream couldn’t even ask because she was too busy cackling, her laugh sounding more and more fake and dolphin-like as she went on.

“Oh my fucking god-” He slapped his hand in front of his mouth “George?!”

Reaching up, George unclipped the two pigtails on the side of his head, then reaching up to rest his hands on Dream's shoulders to prevent himself from lawn-chair folding in on himself as Dream stood silently and emotionless. You could almost hear his eye twitching in pure hatred.

"WOOO!" Sapnap screamed from Dream's phone speaker in the back pocket of his jeans, jumping in the air because he completely forgot Sapnap heard the entire time. _Dream wished he had better friends sometimes._

**Author's Note:**

> sapnap be hangin out with skeppy too much frfr..  
> +dont ask how george is somehow in florida,,,,,,, him vibin ^^;;;


End file.
